Eternal
by Mac171100
Summary: I suck at summaries so here goes; (P.S. I'm writing this out of pure boredom) Kumi is the daughter of Agni and when she is sent from the Spirit World, she ends up on Prince Zuko's ship as he is leaving the Fire Nation. Why did her dad send her there? Was she even supposed to be on Zuko's ship? What is her purpose in their world? And why do I still suck at summaries! T for paranoia
1. Meeting the crew

_**I don't own A:TLA. P.S., I wrote this out of sheer boredom. Sorry if it sucks.**_

I was falling towards a wall of blue. The ocean. How'd I get in the sky? Where'd I come from? The blue drew closer. And where am I going? A dot of black appeared slowly as I drew closer. There were people in red aboard. Fire Nation. I hoped they were kind. That water _had_ to be cold. I slipped into a dive as I met the water. Yep, it was cold. The water soaked me to the bone and that's when I began panicking. I saw shadows in the water and began kicking towards the boat.

"Help!" I called in hope that they'd hear me. They did and someone dove over board. They swam to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Kick!" They said. I did as they said and helped propel us towards the boat. We grabbed hold of the metal ladder.

"Go up." They said. I nodded and climbed the ladder in no time. They climbed after me as I collapsed on deck, shivering violently.

"Thank you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't thank me yet. You'll catch hypothermia if you stay out here. You'll catch a cold as it is." They said. They picked me up and ran me below deck.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Zuko." I passed out.

-{~}-

"I've never seen anyone with blue hair before, Uncle. Where do you think she came from?"

"I do not know, my nephew. Perhaps you should ask her. It appears that she is awake."

"Just barely." I said. I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Slow down. You'll hurt yourself. Would you mind me asking you a couple of questions?" Zuko asked. I shrugged.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Why is your hair blue?" Zuko asked. I smirked.

"Because one of my parents did." I said.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The sky." I said nonchalantly. He looked at me oddly.

"Right. Why did you come here from 'the sky'?" He asked.

"Because some one pushed me? Truthfully, I don't know." I said. I stared at my hands.

"Which one of your parents had blue hair?" Zuko asked.

"My dad."

"Why does he have blue hair?"

"How should I know?! Maybe he got struck by lightning or something!" I said. Zuko groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Dear Agni, you're impossible." Zuko muttered.

"Hey, watch your language." I said. Zuko looked at me.

"What? Agni isn't a curse word."

"Yeah, but I know Agni. I don't think he'd appreciate people using his name as a curse." I said. Zuko snorted.

"You know Agni? Riiiight. And I can walk on water." Zuko said. I was torn between smirking and frowning.

"I do!" I insisted.

"What is he? Your dad?" Zuko asked.

"Yes."


	2. And later

_**I don't own A:TLA**_

_~2 years later~_

"What is _that_?" I asked Zuko, pointing to a light in the sky. Zuko walked over and his eyes widened.

"Finallly." He muttered.

"Finally _what_?" I asked. He turned to his uncle and pointed to the light.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko said, excitement seeping into his tone.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh said. I smirked.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end!" Zuko said. I frowned.

"You sure?" I asked.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Zuko exclaimed. I sighed.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh suggested. I walked over with a smile and took a cup. I sipped it as Zuko exploded in anger.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko yelled. I smirked.

"He _does_ realize that's how bugs die, right?" I asked Iroh. The man laughed.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

It was night time and I watched the water wash past. My hair was blown around by the wind and I watched my breath puff out then disappear. I heard footsteps and glanced at Zuko as he stood next to me.

"Sup?" I asked. He grunted. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the railing. I heard footsteps again but didn't look up.

"I'm going to bed now._" _Iroh told Zuko. He yawned loudly.

"Good night, Iroh." I said to the man. He smiled and nodded.

"Yep. A man needs his rest."Iroh said. He looked to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Way to be supportive!" I said. Zuko and Iroh ignored me.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." Zuko said, determination overpowering his tone. I sighed.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Again." Iroh said as Zuko finished his routine. I sat back and watched as Zuko shot fire at the men he was facing. They retaliated but Zuko dodged the blasts. He flipped over the men, landing behind them.

"No!" Iroh exclaimed. "Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh demonstrated, sending fire from his fist that flickered in Zuko's face but didn't hit him. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko replied shortly.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." I added. He shot me a glare. "Drill it again."

"What would you know?" He snapped. I stood and the tips of my hair turned a reddish orange.

"If you haven't forgotten, my dad is Agni, the god who created fire bending!" I said. "Do. It. Again!"

Zuko growled and sent a gout of fire at one of the man, sending him back a foot._ "_The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Very well." Iroh said.

"What?!" I yelled at him.

"But first, I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said and began eating. I yelled and released a ball of fire into the air. I then stormed below deck.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"The last air bender." Zuko said. I watched him peer through his telescope with a frown.

"Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar... As well as his hiding place." Zuko told a soldier. I walked over to him and we stood together as the ship headed for a small village.


	3. The village

_**I don't own A:TLA but I do own Kumi and some tasty banana bread.**_

I hurried off to my room to prep. I whipped out war paint that I hadn't used in years. But first, I changed. I pulled off the gray long sleeve and my black shorts. I pulled on a black leotard that exposed my stomach and put on some armor that covered my shoulder and protected my hips. I tied up my hair and knelt in front of my mirror to apply warpaint. I covered my face in white and shaded with black to make it look like I was a skeleton. I drew teeth like things over my lips and the pattern followed up my jaw. I painted five red line onto my forehead and a line on each cheek. I closed the small pots of paint and stood. I pulled on a pair of ballet flats and then walked out. I met up with Zuko by the door. He glanced at me quickly before doing a double take.

"What are you wearing?" He gasped. I smirked slightly, making it look like skulls could smile.

"On my face or clothing wise?"

"Both?" He said.

"Fighting clothes and warpaint." I explained. He looked back to the door.

"I _would_ tell you to put a helmet on but it would cover your painting." He said. I raised an eyebrow before smirking in realization. I shoved his shoulder slightly.

"Stick close." Zuko said. I snorted.

"Tell it to your girlfriend. I can hold my own. Plus, I think some fun is in order." I said with a grin. The ship shook as we crashed through ice. I felt my hands heat up as the doors hissed. The front went down and I looked through the smoke to see a defenseless village of terrified women and children. A single teenager stood at the front of the tribe and held a weapon. I stepped out from the smoke and they all gasped. I grinned without showing my teeth and kart-wheeled my way down. Zuko and his crew followed after me. I cocked my head at the boy and poked his nose.

"Cool paint." I said. He lashed out and I back flipped up to Zuko as the boy charged, letting out a battle cry. I ducked behind Zuko as he kicked away the teens weapon before kicking him in the face, sending him into a snowbank. I hid my laugh and flipped down again. I weaved through the people and nodded to the kids. I rubbed one of their heads as I walked past and the mother snarled, pulling the child behind her. I kept walking. I tapped a teenage girls shoulder and ducked around her as she looked the other way. I skipped over to Zuko and nodded to him.

"Where are you hiding him?" He asked the teenage girl. No one spoke up. He grabbed the girls grandmother and held her by the hood. I covered my gasp with my hand and furrowed my eyebrows.

"He'd be about this age. Master of all elements." Zuko added. I tapped his shoulder and shook my head. He let go of the elderly woman and pushed her back into the crowd. Zuko sent a wave of fire at them and I jumped in the way, deflecting the fire above their heads. They screamed as the flames passed. I turned and glared at Zuko.

"I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yelled. The teenager from before charged again with a battle cry. Zuko turned and flipped him over his head. The teen came flying at me and I was tackled face first into the snow. My face paint came off and I shoved the boy off me with a frown. Zuko shot fire at him and he rolled out of the way. The fire hit me but did no damage, much to the surprise of the people around me. I stood and crossed my arms as the teen threw a boomerang at Zuko. It missed and flew around his head. A small child stepped forward with a spear and tossed it to the teen.

"Show no fear!" The boy cried. I looked at him with a tiny smile and watched as the teen charged spear first. Zuko snapped the front off the spear and grabbed it from the teen. He jabbed him three times in the forehead and the teen fell. Zuko then snapped the spear in half and threw it into the snow. Out of now where, the teen's boomerang came down and smacked Zuko in the back of the head. I laughed at his expression but then gasped as he raised his fist to burn the teen. I flipped and landed in front of the teen, raising a wall of fire in front of us. Then, a range, yellow, and gray blur zipped under Zuko's feet and knocked him into the air. He landed with his butt in the air and his helmet landed on his butt. I busted out laughing hysterically. The blur turned out to be an air nomad in orange and yellow riding a penguin-seal. The penguin-seal bucked him off and waddled away.

"Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!" The kid said. Katara, the teenage girl, grinned at him and Sokka, the teen warrior, rubbed his head.

"Uh... hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said. I dropped my fire wall as Zuko stood. He took up a fire bending stance and the soldiers surrounded the kid. I went back to back with Aang and Zuko frowned.

"Kumi, what are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Following my dads will!" I replied. The kid gave me a look of confusion but said to duck. I did and he air bent snow at the soldiers and Zuko. I stood and placed a protective hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Looking for me?" The kid said.

"You're the air bender?" Zuko asked. "You're the avatar?!"

"Aang?" Katara gasped.

"No way." Her brother breathed. I patted Aangs shoulder before backing towards the siblings.

"I've spent _years_ preparing for this encounter. Training... Meditating..."

"Fangirling?" I muttered to myself. Sokka heard me and smirked slightly.

"You're just a child." Zuko sneered. Aang quirked one of his eyebrows.

"Well you're just a teenager!" Aang replied. I grinned. Zuko began sending a volley of fire at the avatar. He swung his staff around and the fire dissipated One time though, he wasn't so lucky. It came straight at the tribe members. I gasped and dove in front of them and the fire hit me instead. It didn't leave a mark but it did hurt. Kind of like being punched by a meat pounder. I groaned and curled into a ball. Aang glanced at the screaming tribe and the curled up me and he frowned.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang bargained. I stood shakily before falling to my knees, supporting myself with one hand while holding my stomach with the other. I looked up to Zuko and sent him a look that said _say yes, moron!_ Before_ I die! _Zuko got the message and nodded. Soldiers grabbed Aang and began leading him away.

"No! Aang! Don't do this!" Katara yelled, almost stepping on me. I whimpered and fell completely.

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me while I'm gone!" Aang called. A soldier went to pick me up but Sokka grabbed me to his chest and held a knife to my throat. Zuko turned and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Kumi!" He gasped.

"Go on without me! I'll be fine! Say hi to Azula for me!" I called, sarcasm dripping from my last sentence. His expression turned sad but he nodded.

"I'll see you again, Kumi. Good bye." He said. He then turned and stormed up to his ship. "Set a course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home!"

"How does it feel to be separated from your friend?" Katara asked me angrily.

"Not very good. Listen, my dad said to protect that kid. I epically failed as you can tell." I said. Sokka pressed the knife closer.

"Who's your father? The Fire Lord?" Sokka asked. I rolled my eyes with a grimace.

"I am _not_ related to that gasbag." I said. Sokka snorted before sobering again.

"We can't trust you. You're Fire Nation." Sokka growled.

"Actually, I'm not." I said.

"But, you're wearing red and came off a fire nation ship."

"So if you wore green and hung out in the Earth Kingdom does that mean you're an Earth Kingdom citizen?" I retorted. That shut him up... momentarily.

"Well if you're not from the Fire Nation, where are you from?" Sokka asked.

"The Spirit World." I said. Katara gasped and Sokka just stared at me.

"You _are_ insane!" Sokka said. I shook my head but regretted that decision when the knife cut in causing blood to appear.

"Uh, I don't like dying, so can you instead tie me up or something and _not_ cut me?" I suggested. Sokka frowned but nodded. He stood and sheathed his knife before yanking me to my feet. I groaned and clutched my stomach, falling to his feet.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You try jumping in the way of a powerful fire blast." I said sharply.

"But... You're not burned..." Sokka said. I rolled my eyes.

"I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

"How?" Katara asked. I bit my lip before sighing.

"Classified."

"Well, if your'e not burned, why are you in pain?" Sokka asked.

"I may not have been burned but it feels like a got hit by a meat pounder." I said. Sokka helped me up again, this time gentler, and practically dragged me to a hut. Before I could say anything, he had my hands tied. He pushed me onto a mat and glared at me as he towered. I stared back blankly.

"Where are they taking the avatar?" Sokka asked.

"As far as I know, to the Fire Lord." I said.

"How can we get to him?" Sokka asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. What's an Appa by the way?" I asked. Sokka gasped.

"Thank you. We're done here." He said, walking out of the tent. I watched him go before shrugging and falling asleep.


End file.
